1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrode lead based on carbon nanotubes and a pacemaker using the electrode lead.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Pacemakers are electronic therapeutic devices which can be implanted into human bodies. The pacemakers can emit pulse currents to stimulate organs.
The pacemaker includes a pulse generator and an electrode lead. The pulse generator is electrically connected with the electrode lead. The electrode lead includes a connector, an electrode lead, and an electrode tip. The connector is electrically connected with the pulse generator. The connector and the electrode tip are located at two opposite ends of the electrode lead. The electrode lead includes a plurality of metal wires. The connector and the electrode tip are electrically connected with the metal wires. However, the electrode lead composed of the metal wires has poor strength and ductility, and is easily broken due to repeat distortions. Thus, the lifetimes of the lead electrode and the pacemaker using the lead electrode are reduced.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an electrode lead and a pacemaker using the same, which can overcome the shortcomings as discussed above.